


only get lonely when you read the charts

by kaitybugred



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it's not sad bc I'm Not About That Life, yeah i have a soft spot for josh's blue hair ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitybugred/pseuds/kaitybugred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmates au where one's soulmate's first words to them are tattooed onto their bodies (in other words i couldn't find a nice snippet out of my own story to put here bc i suck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	only get lonely when you read the charts

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks, the last thing i've written all the way through was the last thing i posted on here almost two years ago. which kind of actually sucks. but i like to think i've gotten a little bit better since then. pls enjoy.
> 
> also the title comes from "(coffee's for closers)" by fob bc the song is stuck in my head rn

 

The day Tyler Joseph turns 15, he eagerly gets out of bed in the morning and goes to the bathroom, trying to spot his soulmate’s words on his body. He finds it on the back of his neck. And what he finds is the word _hi_ and nothing more. Which, it annoys him beyond belief. Because, _what the heck_? His soulmate could be any stranger he ever meets who says “hi”. He’s probably already had the word “hi” said to him over 100 times by different people. Tyler knows that he’s not one for interesting witty first remarks to anyone, so he figures that his reply back is going to be a “hi” or a lame “hey/hello”. He could bump into his soulmate one day and they exchange just those few words and neither of them would know they were ever meant to be and they’d probably never see each other again. He hoped that he’d just _know_ right away without the word being a hint as to who his soulmate is.

-

Tyler’s 22 now and has encountered quite a few strangers whose first words to him were “hi” and each time he just sighs and mutters a “hi” back because there’s not really much he can reply back with. But really, after each and every plain greeting that has left most every stranger he’s encountered’s mouths, he grows more and more annoyed. Why can’t his soulmate say something more interesting than a “hi”? Why can’t his soulmate have a more identifiable phrase? _What the freaking heck?_

Currently, he’s browsing at the music section of one of the local record stores in his town. He’s been there a few times before, so he knows that the cute blue haired guy working at it must be new. But Tyler doesn’t really contemplate it all that much as he looks around.

Tyler doesn’t actually grab a record to buy, but he grabs a thin book of piano sheet music so he can practice on his piano later and makes his way over to the counter, not looking the blue haired guy in the eyes. He hears him mutter a soft “hi” and Tyler thinks his voice sounds nice, but his mind just thinks back to every single stranger who has muttered a plain “hi” to him and he starts getting irritated again. He’s got nothing against the cute blue haired guy, but man, if he hears someone say “hi” _one more time_ , he’s going to burst.

He’s not one for cursing because he was raised better than that, but he can’t hold back the soft “ _ugh, fuck_ ” he lets out before looking up at the guy quickly and feeling his cheeks turn red. He sighs and then says to him, “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just really annoyed with something and yeah, uh…”

Tyler trails off once he notices the cute blue haired guy staring at him wide eyed with shock. He furrows his brow and clears his throat, “Um, what? Are you okay? I said I was sorry, man..”

The cute guy just smiles slightly and shakes his head, silently pulling up his left shirt sleeve, revealing the words “ _ugh, fuck_ ” tattooed onto him, causing Tyler’s jaw to drop and in turn stare at the guy with as much shock as he’d stared at Tyler with before.

Once Tyler seems to get ahold of himself, he starts laughing slightly. “Wow. _Wow_. Are you freaking kidding me?” He’d been worried for six years about never finding his soulmate. And now he had. With his own stupid words that he wouldn’t ever normally say. _Wow_. He shook his head slightly and gave the guy a smile, holding his hand out to shake, “I’m Tyler. Tyler Joseph.”

The cute guy gave him an amused smile before taking his hand and shaking it slightly. “I’m Josh Dun. It’s, uh, nice to meet you, _soulmate_.”

They exchange a few more pleasantries and their numbers and Tyler makes his way to his apartment feeling rather giddy and excited.

-

When Tyler tells his mom that he’s met his soulmate, finally, she’s really happy for him and asks about him and Tyler tells her. She’s really excited and anxious to meet Josh and asks Tyler when he’s going to bring him over for dinner. Tyler informs her that he will do it once they get better acquainted. (Though, he also said that because he knows the look she’ll give him once she sees what’s tattooed onto Josh and he _hates_ getting that look).

When he explains this to Josh after their second date, he just laughs and then says that he can’t wait to meet his family.

After their fourth date, Tyler calls his mom and tells him that he’ll bring Josh over to the next Sunday dinner.

-

At Sunday dinner, Tyler lets Josh tell the story of their meeting, grateful that he dances around what Tyler’s first words to him were. But it was inevitable when his mom questioned Josh what his tattoo said.

Josh gave Tyler an apologetic look before rolling up his dress shirt, showing everyone around the table what it said. Laughs erupted all around the table and Tyler sneaked a glance at his mom, who was giving him _that_ stern look. He sighed and opened his mouth to apologize, but soon the corners of her mouth twitched up into a smile and she let out a soft laugh, shaking her head at him in amusement.

He smiled back at her and relaxed back into his seat, Josh grabbing his hand and squeezing it. And for the first time in a long while, Tyler was really glad about the way things turned out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd had this idea stuck in my head for two weeks now and decided to crank it out @ 4:30 am here so i'm sorry if i didn't do it justice (who am i kidding, i know i didn't do it justice), but i still hope u all liked it. 
> 
> also, after having written this, i might write more to it, but like as part of a series of little drabbles or something like that (not more chapters to this thing) because i'm having little ideas in my mind that could totally happen within this verse and i'm not entirely opposed to writing more.
> 
> and if any of u happen to see errors in the story please comment and tell me so i can fix it, i don't really have anyone awake rn to read over my thing and correct me on any mistakes i may have made.


End file.
